<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sword and Scabbard by DraketheDragon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30083043">Sword and Scabbard</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DraketheDragon/pseuds/DraketheDragon'>DraketheDragon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Saberiri week [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fate/Grand Order, Fate/Zero, Fate/stay night &amp; Related Fandoms</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Fluff, Help Them Both, Irisviel's trying people, Oblivious Pining, Pining, Saber stop being oblivious, Saber's just dense, anyway, day two!, hope you enjoy!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 20:28:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>830</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30083043</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DraketheDragon/pseuds/DraketheDragon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Do you have a tattoo, Saber?” Irisviel asked, swirling the straw of her drink.<br/>Artoria choked on her rice.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Irisviel von Einzbern/Arturia Pendragon | Saber</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Saberiri week [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2211486</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sword and Scabbard</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello people! Here we are, day two! Prompt was Sword / Scabbard | Date, and I chose sword / scabbard. (although it can be read as date as well, lol). Hope you enjoy and have a wonderful day!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Do you have a tattoo, Saber?” Irisviel asked, swirling the straw of her drink.</p>
<p>Artoria choked on her rice. Her chopsticks dropped from her fingers and clattered against the table. She grabbed the wood for support, coughing wildly. Then Irisviel was there, patting her back and dragging her hair away from her face. Irisviel was giggling, giggling at her plight. A light breathless giggle that sent heat rushing across Artoria’s face.</p>
<p>“I’m going to take that as a no then.” She pulled back as Artoria straightened, gasping for breath. </p>
<p>“That is correct, my lady.” Artoria reached out for her drink. Through her thin gloves, the glass was slick and cold. “Is there a reason you asked?”</p>
<p>“I was curious.” Irisviel stepped around the table, slipping into her seat. Her eyes shone ruby bright, her hair was gilded gold with the sunlight. She looked like some kind of fae. A mythical creature meant for amazing things. “And also, I was wondering what it would be like, to have a tattoo.” She glanced down. “I didn’t even know people could color their skin until we left the castle.” She sighed, and Artoria’s heart ached.</p>
<p>“Would you like one, Irisviel?”</p>
<p>Irisviel’s head jerked up, eyes wide. “What?”</p>
<p>Artoria picked up her chopsticks and wiped them down. “Would you like a tattoo? I have seen shops around town. Of course, the decision is yours.”</p>
<p>Irisviel chewed her lip for a second. The wind snagged her hair, sending her white stands flying across her face. They glinted in the light, like threads of diamonds. “I mean . . . it is an exciting idea. But I think I would be too scared to get one on my own.”</p>
<p>Artoria watched her as she began to eat her rice again. Irisviel leaned on one arm, her cheek pressed against her hand. She stared out at the street, gnawing on her bottom lip. The wind had failed to bring a flush to her cheeks. She was so obviously separated from everyone one around her that it hurt to see. That uncertain look . . . Artoria wanted it gone. She wanted Irisviel’s smile back. “Irisviel, if you really want one, I would be willing to get one with you.”</p>
<p>Irisviel's gaze jerked to hers, eyes wide and surprised. “Saber? Can you even get one? You’re a Servant after all.”</p>
<p>“I am different from a normal Servant. I feel as if it is certainly possible that I can, if you do decide that we should get one.”</p>
<p>Irisviel stared at her. Her ruby eyes shone, turned multifaceted by the light. Artoria felt heat crawl up the back of her neck at Irisviel’s scrutiny. Then Irisviel leapt forwards, her hands clasped against Artoria’s own. “Yes, yes! Thank you, Saber!” She beamed, bright and delighted. Artoria felt a smile grace her lips in return.</p>
<p>“Of course, Irisviel.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The tattoo parlor was a well lit place run by a man who did not seem to be surprised to see two women enter his space. Artoria could sense no danger from him, but she was distracted. Irisviel’s face as she stared at the pictures adorning the walls was much more enticing to watch than any danger. No, she had a job to do, she would not allow herself to drift. She pulled her shoulders back and spoke. “Good evening sir, we were wondering if we could request your assistance.”</p>
<p>He laughed at that. “I’m assuming you and your girl would like a pair of tattoos?”</p>
<p>Artoria blinked. Her girl? In a way, she supposed Irisviel was her girl. The idea made that flush rise again in her cheeks. Her girl, how silly. Irisviel was her own woman and didn’t belong to anyone. “If you would be so kind.” She answered, trying to keep her voice steady.</p>
<p>He laughed again. “Sure! Do you two have a design in mind or do you want to look around?”</p>
<p>Irisviel appeared by her side, beaming brightly at the man. “I have a design in mind. Do you have any paper and pen?”</p>
<p>“I sure do.” He scrounged around behind his counter and pulled out a sketchbook. He passed it over, grabbing a pencil from the countertop and handing that one over as well. Irisviel grabbed both and flipped to an empty page, began to scrawl against the paper. Artoria watched over her shoulder, curious now. Irisviel’s hand was steady as she drew. No way, she wasn’t . . .</p>
<p>She was.</p>
<p>Irisviel passed the paper over to the man with a bright grin. Artoria felt shell shocked, disbelief etched into her bones. Irisviel spun to her, beaming, eyes dancing. “I’ll take the sword,” She said softly, “Saber here, will take the scabbard.”</p>
<p>Artoria felt her lips pull up at the sight. And the thought as well. She snagged Irisviel’s hand and brought it to her lips, pressed a kiss against the knuckles. It was an impulsive decision, but worth it. The surprised joy in Irisviel’s face was impossible to resist. </p>
<p>“As you wish, my lady.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>